


Sunkissed

by kuragehime (her_princess)



Series: Tender Offerings [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, these boys are soft uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_princess/pseuds/kuragehime
Summary: These last few sunny days must have been kind to Snufkin. His skin had darkened a bit from before he left. The tan caused a few well placed fine lines to appear around his face that Moomin had only noticed in the last year or so. Freckles were also more visible around this time of year and the troll would discreetly take his time in counting all the new ones.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Tender Offerings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> Initially inspired by the song ["Sunkissed" - khai dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSkd4NC1kqY) but inspiration to _finish_ this is credited to one person in particular.

[ ](https://imgur.com/9YA04lV)

Most mornings, Moomin hardly ever successfully remembered his dreams from the previous night. But this was definitely not one of those times. He grabbed a pillow next to his head and used it to muffle a groan.

The dream had been simple enough. He remembered there was a grand field of flowers, green grass, and… Snufkin. Yes, Snufkin was there with him, as usual. Except, no one else was there. Funnily enough, they were sitting very close to each other, despite being alone together in a wide meadow. So close, in fact, that even though it was just a dream, Moomin could have sworn he felt the other’s touch. Sat with him amongst the blooms and the bees, Moomin had felt a sense of peace. 

That was until he realized Snufkin had taken hold of his back side. Waiting for a moment to ease his heart rate back down, Moomin chanced a glance back behind himself and almost had the wind knocked out of him for his trouble. The mumrik was cradling the small tuft of white fur at the very end of his tail, holding it up to his face and… was he kissing it?! He certainly was pressing it to his lips, gently. Always so gentle, his Snufkin was. 

His Snufkin.

That was still relatively new for him. In truth, it had been several years since both boys had discovered their feelings for one another were one and the same. And it was years and years of mutual pining and teasing from their friends even before that. Despite all, to call Snufkin _his_ was enough to color his cheeks, even through his thick, fluffy coat. He wasn’t sure if he could ever grow tired of it. 

Sensing familiar arms wrap around him, pulling him back into a careful embrace, Moomin relaxed again. He brought a hand of his own up to place on one of Snufkin’s, as if making sure this was actually happening. “Oh, Snufkin--” 

He half-turned around in the hug, trying to catch a glimpse of the other boy’s face, as if still not believing how affectionate Snufkin was acting out where anyone could walk by and see. This was when everything began to blur. The sunlight beating down on him turned into a swirling, shimmering mass around Moomin and he felt like he was floating.

Before he could decide what to do next, he found himself half squinting directly into the light leaking through his closed bedroom window. He realized it was a dream and here we are.

He got up and pushed the window open. Did he honestly expect Snufkin to be outside waiting on him? The mumrik had left on a small adventure of his own over a week ago, missing the onset of summer proper. Even the mornings were growing warmer than usual. Moomin busied himself with washing up and headed down the stairs to break his fast.

  
  


Fortunately, Moomin did not have to pine much longer because to his surprise Snufkin was in his kitchen. Moominmama was bustling around, putting the finishing touches on breakfast, and Snufkin was setting out the placewear at the dining table.

“Hullo, Moomintroll.” Snufkin greeted him, barely hiding a smile undoubtedly caused by the face Moomin was making. “Beautiful morning, is it not?”

“Snufkin!” was all Moomin could get out after a few painful moments of his mouth surely hanging open in disbelief. 

Moominmama chuckled lightly to herself, fixing her son with a knowing look before turning back around to tend to her cooking.

Moomin fumbled a bit but eventually made it to the table to sit down and regain what was left of his composure. “Oh, um, yes. What a beautifully... unexpected morning it is.” 

Smooth. Real Smooth.

Mama decided to show him some mercy and started plating everything up. “Our dear Snufkin made it back into the valley late last night and decided to pay us a special visit this morning.” She gave the mumrik a soft look as she watched him take a seat in front of Moomintroll. “He insisted on helping me in the kitchen.”

“Oh, mama, you know I don’t get to fuss over you as much as I would like. Please let me do it whenever the opportunity presents itself.” Snufkin said earnestly.

Moominmama’s face was still as sweet and as caring as usual, although now there was a hint of flush to her cheeks.

Whatever Moomin was going to say to that was almost instantly lost. His words were quickly choked on before they could come out, now that he was allowed a proper view of his love’s face. 

These last few sunny days must have been kind to Snufkin. His skin had darkened a bit from before he left. The tan caused a few well placed fine lines to appear around his face that Moomin had only noticed in the last year or so. Freckles were also more visible around this time of year and the troll would discreetly take his time in counting all the new ones. 

They had both grown up a bit, of course. It was the nature of things. But, Moomin was certain that with every new inspection of Snufkin’s face, he discovered something new and captivating each and every time.

“I’m very… happy to see you.” Moomin’s words were hopeful, but he tried to keep the same energy from infiltrating his expression (with only mild success). “I do hope you will accompany me today. I have quite a few interesting flora to point out to you since you have been away. If you don’t mind…”

“Oh, not at all.” Snufkin answered, hiding a small smile behind a raised glass of lemonade he held up to his lips.

Not much more could be added to the current conversation as Moominpapa finally meandered down to the kitchen. He greeted everyone cheerfully and dove right into a whole story about a certain type of bird he saw outside his window that morning. It was apparently a good omen, or so he had interrupted as much.

Little My joined as well, although Moomin had not remembered when exactly she had come down. He certainly wasn’t able to pay too much attention to anything else but his beau at the table.

*

Little My had evidently caught on to their plan somehow, it seemed. She hurried out the door before either boy had a chance to finish eating and waited on the porch for them.

“So, where are we going so early today?”

Moomin looked like he was about to argue with her but before he could get out more than a “Actually, Little My…” Snufkin gently took the reigns of the conversation. 

“We were going to look at the new plants Moomin found while I was away. I am very excited to have a good look at every single one.” His face remained relatively neutral. Moomin was a bit confused as to why he would offer up the truth to her so quickly, but decided against voicing as much. “In full detail, no matter how long it may take. I even brought my journal with me to make some impressions.”

“Nice try.” Was all My said, starting to look a tad impatient. “I highly doubt your first outing back would be so positively dull.” She made another move to follow them down from Moominhouse.

Snufkin turned his head to the side, looking at Moomin, but obviously speaking to the little mymble. “I honestly don’t know if I could ever find it a bore. Ever.”

_Oh?_ Moomin suddenly wasn’t sure who he was speaking to at that. Not with _that_ look.

This did not faze My in the slightest and she promptly hopped down from the top stair, landing gracefully on the ground right next to them. “Please, give me some credit, Snufkin. How many years has it been? You two are always stealing away together and I know good and well that that means something interesting is going on! Besides, I already told Snorkmaiden and Sniff to meet up today. They should be arriving any moment now.”

Snufkin opened his mouth as if to say something else, but abruptly stopped himself. He waited for Little My to finish her side of the argument before placing a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful.

“You may be right, Little My. However, why should we wait for them to get here when we now have enough people for a quick round of hide and seek? I believe it is Moomin’s turn to be ‘it’.”

Moomin blinked in momentary confusion, wondering if Snufkin had hit his head during his winter travels. Before he could voice his concerns, Snufkin was making direct eye contact with him, eyes glimmering with something that took Moomin only a moment more to recognize-- mischief.

“O-oh! Well, yeah, I don’t see why not. Though, I do believe you’re mistaken, Snufkin. It’s actually your turn.”

“No, no, Moomintroll. It is most definitely your turn.”

“I distinctly remember being ‘it’ last time we played… Ah, was it, last year? Summer, I believe.”

“Oh, yes, it was certainly summer time, but I am almost completely convinced that it was you who--”

“Alright! Enough already!” Little My interrupted them with an exasperated sound, hands on her hips. “Since you two are so inept, I will just do it. For god’s sake, just go hide already.” She glared at them both, looking like she wanted to throw in some more insults for good measure, but before she was able to do so, Snufkin was already grabbing hold of Moomin’s hands. 

He hurriedly led Moomin over the bridge and into the forest, not even waiting for Little My to begin counting. 

“Snufkin, slow down…!” Moomin spoke up as they were well enough away that the sound of the mymble’s numbers were so faint that he wasn’t sure he could even hear them anymore. “What was that about back there and why are you in such a hur--” Moomin was unable to finish his sentence as he was now made very aware of just how close their faces were.

Snufkin had abruptly stopped and turned to face him, catching Moomin completely off guard. 

A few years ago, Moomin would have still needed to look up slightly when face-to-face with the other boy. By now, he was quite a bit taller than the mumrik and found himself subconsciously leaning down towards him.

Moomin, having realized that he had been starring with his mouth slightly ajar, scrabbled for words to fill the silence between them. As he was quickly becoming a blubbering mess, Snufkin seemingly took pity and spoke up.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked simply.

Now, there are just some things that might perhaps be better left unspoken. Many, many things had in fact remained so, especially up until this point. However, Snufkin did not want to assume and certainly not in this case. He needed to be absolutely sure before proceeding.

Moomin, on the other hand, was blowing a fuse in his brain at the mere mention of a kiss. 

“Wh-What?!”

Snufkin waited only a moment before rephrasing. “I want to kiss you. May I?”

“Oh... Oh! ...Oh.” Mentally cursing himself for just blurting things out, Moomin gathered himself as quickly as possible. “Of course you can. Snufkin.” He clenched and unclenched his fists, suddenly conscious of how much his paws were shaking. Thinking better of it, he quickly added on, “I want… it too.” 

[ ](https://imgur.com/m4esXUI)

Satisfied with his answer, Snufkin closed the small gap between them and oh…

Oh, my.

It was admittedly a tad bit awkward to find the right positioning, but Snufkin’s lips eventually discovered Moomin’s. Whatever Moomin might have imagined this to be like, it couldn’t compare to the reality of it.

Warmth rose all around them, only partially due to the August heat. Sun was creeping in from between the trees that surround them, one of which had a moomin pressed up against its trunk. Paws were now holding on to whatever they could grab as the kiss grew heavier.

Moomin’s tail swished back and forth next to them, producing subtle ‘pap pap’ sounds as it tapped against Snufkin’s arm. Moomin only noticed this after Snufkin loosened himself from around Moomin and left just enough room to reach down and take the brush of it in his hand and bring it up to his lips. Holding his breath, Moomin allowed his tailpiece to be adored and that is exactly what Snufkin did. He adored every inch of it.

This was until both heard a loud sigh coming from nearby. Not waiting to see who was drawing nearer, Snufkin put a finger over Moomin’s lips and motioned wordlessly for him to follow him over to a large patch of shrubbery. This was where the pair hid from their friends for a short while longer. Although, it wouldn’t be very long at all before My hunted them down. Their giddiness betrayed them in the end as everyone knows that shrubs do not titter.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cBMpM2R)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have come to the realization that these are written just to have an excuse to post snufmin fanart. Nevertheless, I love and appreciate anyone who can enjoy these stories anyway. c:
> 
> I am proud of only one thing besides my skill at mario kart and that is [this snufmin playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/snufkin-moomin/pl.u-EdAVvv4Fq798Z9?fbclid=IwAR2R2coSVJm8cOiLpD8j71CHSwJq7rYMVAewfVmQHhrHId_ExfJ0HP8_b-4) so please if you would be so kind as to give it a listen. i update almost bi-weekly for some godforsaken reason
> 
> social dump:  
> [tumblr](https://kuragehime1.tumblr.com/) . [twitter](https://twitter.com/kurage_hime) . [insta](https://www.instagram.com/kuragehime1/)


End file.
